miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Gazetka (kwiecień 2019)
center|link= Wstęp= Razem z Chloé z okładki witamy Was już w piątym numerze gazetki! Przepraszamy za lekkie opóźnienie, mamy nadzieję, że nas za to nie zjecie. Tym razem zobaczycie w naszej gazetce między innymi przebieg konkursów z lutego i marca, przeczytacie wywiad z YuriPee 34, a także będziecie mogli zapoznać się z paroma poradami dotyczącymi wikiowego podpisu! Znajdziecie także parę teorii co do tego, jak może się potoczyć serial. Co może się wydać zaskakujące, w tym numerze kącik fanonu będzie wyglądał nieco inaczej z powodu pewnych problemów, jednak nie martwcie się, w kolejnym numerze już wszystko będzie normalnie. Mamy nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić! Stopka redakcyjna *'Wydawca:' Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia *'Redaktor naczelna:' Akodone *'Grafik:' Akodone *'Nowości na wiki:' Akodone *'Miraculersi za kulisami:' Akodone *'Kącik fanonu:' Ellexa526 *'Nowości ze świata Miraculous:' Traszkka *'Od technicznej strony:' Akodone *'Kącik zabaw:' Akodone |-|Nowości na wiki= Witajcie już w piątym numerze gazetki! Uwierzycie, że już za niedługo będziemy publikować szósty, a to będzie oznaczało, że już niedaleko do upłynięcia roku od publikacji pierwszego numeru? Jak widać, czas trochę mija. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że wcale nie ma zbytnio co opisywać w tym numerze. Oczywiście, edycje artykułów są, ale nie sądzę, by opisywanie ich było dla Was jakieś fascynujące. Wystarczy do tego zajrzeć w Ostatnie zmiany czy wkład użytkowników... Ale, na nasze szczęście wikia jeszcze nie umarła! Jak pewnie wiecie, w tym roku już była TA DATA. Uwielbiana przez wielu, przez wielu znienawidzona. Tak, macie rację, mówię o 14 lutym! Z okazji Walentynek mieliśmy okazję ujrzeć dwa wydarzenia. Pierwszym z nich są Wikiwalentynki, czyli strona, na której każdy użytkownik mógł złożyć swoje życzenia walentynkowe. Cały projekt możecie ujrzeć tutaj: Wikiwalentynki. Chciałabym nadmienić, że pomysłodawcami tego projektu byli Ellexa526 i SzygoraNysz. Szczerze im za to dziękuję, a także Ell w realizacji Wikiwalentynek! Jednak nie tylko życzenia mieliśmy. Do łask powrócił konkurs na one-shot! Tematem oczywiście były Walentynki, jakże by inaczej, a w konkursie brały trzy one-shoty: dwa, które miały uczestniczyć w konkursie jakieś dwa lata temu (konkurs się wtedy nie odbył) i jeden napisany specjalnie na ten (nieskromnie pochwalę się, że to był mój). I, uwaga uwaga, udało mi się go wygrać! Wszystkie konkursowe opowiadania i głosowanie możecie znaleźć tutaj. Jeśli chodzi o rewolucję fanfikową, to chyba jak na razie nie pokulała się w dobrym kierunku. Niby jakieś ficzki są, ale z recenzjami raczej słabo, bo widziałam tylko dwie od wcześniej już wspomnianego SzygoryNysz. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że fanon jeszcze będzie się jako-tako trzymał. Konkursy na one-shot już są, może to kiedyś zmotywuje więcej użytkowników do pisania opowiadań. Póki co, trzeba sprawić przede wszystkim, by część wiki z Dyskusji i z pozostałej części stały się jednością. Bo w tym momencie nie czuję jedności między tymi cząstkami, a żeby wiki naprawdę odżyła, właśnie ona by się przydała. W takich momentach dochodzę do wniosku, że jestem beznadziejnym adminem... Ale jednocześnie wymawiam się tym, że jestem technikiem ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Ale! Jestem jednak czasami dobrym adminem, bo ogłosiłam wiosenny konkurs na fan-art! Pierwszy wątek z tej serii możecie odnaleźć tutaj, a przebieg głosowania jest dostępny pod tym linkiem. Konkurs wygrała Ellexa526. Serdecznie gratulujemy! Normalnie powiedziałabym, że to już koniec i nie mam co opisywać, jednak chciałabym wspomnieć o powrocie Admina od kuchni na Centrum Społeczności. A czemuż to? A mianowicie, tak, to chamska reklama, pierwszy wywiad odbył się właśnie ze mną. Możecie go przeczytać tutaj, przez komentarze czy jakikolwiek odzew możecie bardzo pomóc temu projektowi, a przez to całej polskiej społeczności Fandomu. Z powodu opóźnionej publikacji mogę jeszcze zapowiedzieć parę kwietniowych rozrywek, a mianowicie konkurs na fanowską postać oraz odpowiednik kalendarza adwentowego z okazji Wielkiego Tygodnia! Po więcej informacji zapraszam do przeczytania tego wątku. No, teraz to już chyba naprawdę koniec. Mam nadzieję, że moje co dwumiesięczne przewodnictwo po wikiowych nowościach Was nie zawodzi (bo mnie samą czasami dołuje to, co tu piszę). Statystyki na dzień 6 kwietnia 2019: *Artykułów: 834 *Plików: 24 347 *Edycji: 225 196 *Aktywnych użytkowników: 48 |-|Nowości ze świata Miraculous= Cześć i czołem! Witam was wszystkich, którzy czytają ten artykuł, w kwietniowej edycji Nowości ze świata Miraculous! Tym razem będzie to dość nietypowa formuła, ponieważ głównym tematem tego artykułu będą Wasze teorie. Samych nowości niezbyt wiele się ukazało, ale te, o których wiem, z pewnością wam opiszę. Zapraszam do przeczytania! Wpierw zacznę od premier odcinków, które pojawią się niebawem. Nie jest ich za wiele, ale to zawsze coś. Jeśli chodzi o premiery międzynarodowe, to w niedzielę 7.04.2019r. pojawi się odcinek Silencer w języku francuskim na szwajcarskim kanale RTS Kids o godzinie 8:35. Warto przypomnieć, że jest to odcinek, gdzie zobaczymy Lukę jako tytułowego Silencera. Osobiście bardzo mnie ciekawi, dlaczego spokojny Luka padnie ofiarą akumy. A Wy jak myślicie? Kolejną premierą jest premiera polska odcinka specjalnego Dzień Bohaterów. Disney Channel w końcu ujawniło datę premiery po tylu miesiącach czekania. Niestety, fani polskiej wersji będą musieli jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo zostanie on wyemitowany dopiero 31 maja 2019r. o godz. 17:30. Najważniejsze jest to, że oba odcinki finału sezonu 2. zostaną wyemitowane tego samego dnia. Lepiej późno niż wcale. I ostatnią „nowością”, którą dla was przygotowałam, zanim przejdziemy do teorii, jest kwestia Pyrkonu w tym roku. Dlaczego wspominam o Pyrkonie? Ano dlatego, że w tegorocznej edycji będziemy mieli okazję spotkać osobiście twórców Miraculum! Thomas Astruc i Wilfried Pain odwiedzą Poznań podczas Pyrkonu w dniach 26 — 28 kwietnia na Międzynarodowych Targach Poznańskich. Cieszycie się? Bo ja bardzo. ^^ Innymi gośćmi na Pyrkonie będą aktorzy dubbingowi polskiej wersji, czyli Maksymilian Bogumił grający Adriena/Czarnego Kota i Marta Dobecka grająca Marinette/Biedronkę. W tym roku program konwentu miłośników fantastyki prezentuje się wręcz fantastycznie. Teraz już przejdźmy do waszych teorii. W pierwszej kolejności przedstawię wam teorię, która nadesłała Singri: Co zniszczyło Świątynię Miraculów? Jaki straszny błąd popełnił Mistrz Fu? Moim zdaniem wypuścił Plagga. A Plagg użył Kotaklizmu. A że Biedronki pod ręką nie było… Według mnie to dość ciekawa teoria. Jak wiadomo, Plagg już samodzielnie sieje zniszczenie i dostaliśmy podczas oglądania Miraculum przykłady sytuacji wykładanych przez Mistrza Fu, które dobrze obrazowały niszczycielską moc tego Kwami. Być może już niedługo dowiemy się, jak było naprawdę. Myślę, że odcinkiem, który poruszy ten temat będzie Festin. Teorią związaną z tym odcinkiem zresztą podzielił się SzygoraNysz: (...) dotyczy odcinka z Mistrzem Fu, który ma to zabrać Mira Biedronki i Koteła to już wiadomo oficjalnie. Więc będzie taki, że kiedy Paryż znów będzie zagrożony i Miszczu zdecyduje się jednak znów im przekazać miracula, po prostu w całym tym akumowym chaosie pomylą mu się szkatułki i Marynata dostanie Mira Koteła, a Adrien Biedronki. Teoria ta wydaje się całkiem prawdopodobna. Pewnie też w chwili pośpiechu związanego z koniecznością szybkiego pozbycia się superzłoczyńcy, Mari i Adrien zamianę przyjmą przysłowiowo „na klatę” i użyją takich miraculów, jakie otrzymali. Podtrzymując temat miraculów, przedstawię wam kolejną teorię autorstwa tego samego użytkownika: Pierwsza taka teoria, jaka mi najsampierw przyszła do głowy, to że Lila będzie mieć jakieś miraculum, w sensie, nie że dostanie, tylko po prostu komuś zaiwani. I pierwszym takim strzałem, jeśli chodzi o konkretne mira, to oczywiście Lis, myślałem jeszcze ewentualnie o Wężu. Ja najbardziej bym obstawiała miraculum Lisa z wiadomych powodów. I też uważam, że Lila byłaby zdolna do kradzieży, by jeszcze bardziej móc manipulować ludźmi. Kontynuując wątek Lily, Szygora podesłał jeszcze inną teorię: ...zastanawiałem się jeszcze, czy Lila nie stałaby się takim agentem WC w stylu, że pomaga mu w akumowaniu osób, co mogłoby się przydać choćby w nawiązaniu do Nawałnicy 2, gdzie przecież zaakumował Aurore jeszcze raz, bo wtedy była silniejsza, a że będziemy mieć jeszcze powtórki, to może… Według mnie ogólnie bardzo możliwe jest to, że Lila pewnie jeszcze nieraz zostanie wykorzystana w planie Władcy Ciem (sugerując się wydarzeniami z odcinka Chameleon). Myślę też, że będzie też ważnym pionkiem w jego „grze” i z pewnością zobaczymy ją jeszcze w kolejnych odcinkach. Na zakończenie jeszcze jedna teoria, również od SzygoryNysz: (...) tak dla śmiechu, że Goryl miał romans z Emilie, albo że się podkochuje w Nathalie. I tą humorystyczną teorią kończę kwietniową edycję „nowości”. Jeśli macie sami jakieś teorie, którymi chcecie się podzielić, piszcie śmiało, czy to w komentarzach, czy na Discordzie, a być może to właśnie Wasza pojawi się w kolejnej edycji gazetki. Serdecznie dziękuję Singri i Szygorze za podesłanie swoich teorii. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało i do następnego razu! |-|Miraculersi za kulisami= W piątym numerze zaszczycimy Was wywiadem z moderatorką treści YuriPee 34! Serdecznie zapraszamy! Jak to się stało, że zaczęłaś oglądać Miraculous? :Gdy oglądałam telewizję u babci, nagle natknęłam się na ten serial. Był to chyba odcinek Kotowtór. Pamiętam, że wtedy strasznie się wkurzyłam na Czarnego kota, bo nie rozumiałam, dlaczego nie może użyć Kotaklizmu raz jeszcze. I tak to się rozkręciło powoli. W jaki sposób znalazłaś wikię i dlaczego zdecydowałaś się do niej dołączyć? :W odmętach wyszukiwarki wstukałam frazę "fan fiki miraculum" i tak natrafiłam na ten cudowny fandom. Praktycznie to od niego rozpoczęłam całą tę przygodę z fandomem, wcześniej nie wiedziałam że coś takiego istnieje xD A konto postanowiłam założyć tak, "bo czemu nie" chciałam trochę pokomentować i popisać własne opka. Dlaczego zechciałaś zostać moderatorką treści? :O gawd, to pytanie na które nie za bardzo umiem odpowiedzieć. Gdy było się raczkującym userem, po prostu ustanowiłam sobie taki cel. I tak trwałam w tym i trwałam. Powoli budowałam swoją reputację (jakkolwiek to nie brzmi xD) i w końcu marzenie się ziściło. I jak się czułaś, gdy Twoje zgłoszenie zostało pozytywnie rozpatrzone? :Pamiętam, że latałam po całym domu i rodzice patrzyli się na mnie jak na kogoś nienormalnego, heh. Euforia. Tak, euforia dobrze opisuje to co działo się wtedy w mojej głowie. Czym przede wszystkim zajmujesz się na wiki? :OH, z mojego punktu widzenia głównie zajmuję się stalkowaniem aktywności na Wiki. Staram się zajmować trollami i userami niszczącymi artykuły i łamiącymi regulamin. Sporadycznie staram się rozbudowywać artykuły, chociaż ostatnio nie idzie mi to zbyt dobrze heh. Jakie masz pomysły na swoją wikiową przyszłość? :Nie mam żadnych planów. Na razie staram się poprawić swoją aktywność na Wiki. Może mi wyjdzie, a może nie. Zobaczymy, co przyszłość przyniesie, prawda? A masz jakieś najlepsze wspomnienie na wiki? :Hm... OH, tak! Czasy kiedy to czytało się wszystkie fan fiki po kolei, mam z tym związane tyle wspaniałych wspomnień, chyba nie potrafiłabym wybrać jednego. Pamiętam, że mogłam siedzieć i czytać opka całymi godzinami. Chociaż o niektórych moich komentarzach wolałabym zapomnieć, haha. Jakie masz oczekiwania wobec nowych odcinków Miraculous? :Hm... Więcej logiki, to na pewno. I żeby twórcy mogli bardziej rozwinąć postacie, tak żeby można było naprawdę się z nimi utożsamić. A chyba takie pięcioletnie dziecko nie jest najgrzeczniejsze jak nasza biedronka. A no i oczywiście dużo scen z różnych shipów ❤️ Chciałabyś coś dopowiedzieć? Może kogoś pozdrowić? :Pozdrawiam oczywiście całą wikię! Dżemisia i PC, z którymi mój Sandacz tworzy trio, mojego kochanego oreosa, który pewnie i tak tu nie zajrzy i całą administrację! ---- A więc to już koniec wywiadu! Wywiady z większością administracji wiki są już zrobione, jednak przez fakt, że Tysia123 i 3patryk3 są raczej nieaktywni, to raczej od razu przejdę do wywiadów z administracją Discorda oraz resztą redakcji gazetki. Stay tuned! |-|Kącik fanonu= Witam serdecznie! Jestem tu w zastępstwie i to pierwszy raz, jak mam okazję napisać jakikolwiek artykuł, dlatego mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło tragicznie i że przynajmniej jedna osoba nie wyłączy tego, zanim dotrze do końca. Zatem do roboty! Jak mam być szczera, zainteresował mnie temat, który Yuri poruszyła w jednym z poprzednich numerów. Mianowicie – postacie fanowskie, na ogół określane w skrócie OC, czyli z angielskiego Original Character. Yuri przedstawia tam trzy schematy tworzenia postaci, które pojawiają się w opowiadaniach związanych z Miraculowym uniwersum, a także podaje kilka porad mówiących o tym, jak wśród tej całej oryginalności zachować oryginalność. Rozśmieszyła mnie nieco pierwsza rada, brzmiąca „nie przesadzać z oryginalnością”. Myślę, że dla większości ta zdająca się nie mieć sensu zasada może być po prostu niejasna, dlatego pozwolę sobie napisać kilka słów na ten temat. Przede wszystkim, z definicji oryginalne jest coś, co wyróżnia się na tle rzeczy znanych, takich, które już były. Słowem – coś innego od wszystkiego. A teraz zastanówmy się nad tworzeniem, nie tylko postaci, ale również dzieł literackich, bo głównie wokół tego się tutaj kręcimy. Mówi się, że wszystko zostało już wymyślone i napisane. Podobno jedyną kwestią, od której zależy ta oryginalność, jaką wszyscy tak uparcie chcemy obdarzyć nasze postacie, jest sposób, w jaki wykorzystamy to, co już, o ironio, było. Jeśli chciałabym się tu ponownie odnieść do tej porady z tamtego artykułu, powiedziałabym, że trafniejsze byłoby zwyczajne „nie przesadzać”. Tak naprawdę, w tej jednej prostej regule zawierają się wszystkie rzeczy, które wymieniono w tamtym numerze. Jeśli tylko zachowamy umiar, nie wyjdzie nam tak zwana Mary Sue, czyli postać idealna, zawsze wygrywająca i najbardziej pokrzywdzona ze wszystkich (tutaj warto również dodać, że z męskiego bohatera również można zrobić postać idealną, która w świecie fanfikowym nazywana jest powszechnie Gary Stu, jednak zdarza się rzadziej niż jej żeński odpowiednik). Nie otrzymamy też bohatera z niewyobrażalną wręcz mocą, która położyłaby Biedronkę oraz Czarnego Kota na łopatki i w jednej chwili zdmuchnęłaby WuCeta z powierzchni ziemi, ani postaci z ogromną ilością problemów, których autor dołożył jej tylko po to, by ukazać, jak bardzo jest wyjątkowa, radząc sobie z nimi. Co najbardziej ciekawe, trzymając się tego złotego środka, uda nam się stworzyć postać znacznie bardziej realistyczną, co pozwoli czytelnikowi się z nią identyfikować, jednak wszyscy znamy fenomen głównego bohatera. Otóż główny bohater musi mieć w sobie coś wyjątkowego, bo właśnie to czyni go głównym bohaterem. Jeśli postać będzie zwyczajna i – przysłowiowo – nudna jak flaki z olejem, ludzie po prostu nie będą chcieli o niej czytać. Dobrze poprowadzony bohater, nawet stereotypowy, jednak nie popadający w żadne skrajności może porwać czytelnika. Wystarczy coś, co łatwo będzie w nim polubić – choćby odwaga, brak zdrowego rozsądku czy jakieś nietypowe poczucie humoru. Drugą ważną rzeczą po „nie przesadzać” jest konsekwencja. Jeżeli już się zdecydujemy, żeby postać była nieśmiała i unikała znajdowania się w centrum uwagi, nie może nagle stać się duszą towarzystwa oraz błyszczeć zawsze i wszędzie. Tak samo bohater wrzucony w całkiem nowy dla niego świat, w naszym przypadku świat związany z posiadaniem miraculum, nie będzie się od pierwszej sekundy zachowywał, jakby spędził w nim całe życie. Rzecz jasna, zmiany zachodzące w bohaterze są świetnym tematem, jednak zauważyć trzeba, że ludzie zwykle nie zmieniają się diametralnie z dnia na dzień. Tu chodzi o proces, którego przestawieniem powinniśmy się zająć w opowiadaniu (jeżeli mamy właśnie takiego bohatera dynamicznego), żeby pokazać, skąd właściwie te wszystkie zmiany się wzięły. Bo czy nie po to czyta się takie historie? By zobaczyć, jak postać się rozwija, dojrzewa i z czasem staje się lepszą wersją samej siebie? Warto dodać, że ta oryginalność, do której wszyscy dążymy, tworzy się głównie poprzez połączenie tego, co już było, tylko w nasz własny, specyficzny sposób. Zatem, podsumowując, nawet postać oparta na znanym schemacie może zachować oryginalność, jeśli tylko nie przesadzi się z ilością i natężeniem cech jej nadawanych, oraz poprowadzi się ją konsekwentnie, czyli – nie zmieni się jej charakteru bez żadnych podstaw w czasie trwania opowiadania. Oczywiście, jest to trudna sztuka i wymaga wyczucia, ale jeżeli nie poddacie się po pierwszych niepowodzeniach, z czasem będzie Wam to przychodzić z coraz to większą łatwością. Życzę więc dużo kreatywności, weny i wytrwałości, a także, żeby udało Wam się stworzyć wiele niesamowitych i jedynych w swoim rodzaju postaci. Przy okazji zapraszam serdecznie na wzięcie udziału w konkursie na fanowską postać, odbywającego się w tym miesiącu. Może to właśnie Twój bohater okaże się najbardziej wyjątkowy ze wszystkich? A więc powodzonka, miłego dzionka! |-|Od technicznej strony= Gdy zastanawiałam się, co dać do tego kącika i czy by go nawet o zgrozo nie usunąć, pewien bardzo dobry człowiek podsunął mi pomysł, aby w tym numerze poruszyć temat podpisów! Sporo osób miewa z nimi problemy, dlatego ta część gazetki będzie stanowić krótki poradnik podstaw formatowania i wstawiania podpisów. Na początek, czym właściwie jest podpis? Już spieszę z odpowiedzią. Podpis na wiki to fragment kodu z nickiem użytkownika i linkiem do jego strony dyskusji. Używanie podpisów na nowym forum, tablicach, komentarzach i Dyskusjach nie ma sensu, ale są takie strony, gdzie np. głosując na coś musimy dać nasz podpis. By go otrzymać, w edytorze źródłowym należy wpisać cztery tyldy, czyli takie znaczki: ~~~~. Domyślny podpis to po prostu link do profilu i strony dyskusji użytkownika razem z datą. Jednak podpis można dowolnie zmieniać i tutaj pokażę, jak to zrobić. Przede wszystkim, najpierw wchodzimy na stronę preferencji, gdzie możemy znaleźć ustawienia podpisu: Preferencje.jpg|Strona preferencji Preferencje2.jpg|Opcje podpisu w preferencjach: obecny podpis (zielony), kod podpisu (czerwony), chęć używania wikitekstu w podpisie (niebieski) Jeśli chcemy zmieniać jakiekolwiek kody, musimy zaznaczyć opcję „Chcę używać wikitekstu w podpisie”. Jak można się domyślić, będziemy przede wszystkim pracować na kodzie z czerwonej ramki. Na screenshocie wyżej widać już zmieniony podpis, tylko że ten kod jest na tyle skomplikowany, że nie chcę Wam nim zawracać głowy, może potem. Tu się skupię na tym, żeby pokazać Wam podstawowe, acz ładne zmiany w podpisie. We wszystkich kodach tutaj będę podawać na przykładzie linków do mojego profilu i dyskusji, żeby było mi łatwiej. Najprostszy link, jaki można stworzyć przy podpisie, to coś takiego: Akodone (dyskusja). Aby otrzymać taki kod, wystarczy po prostu wpisać linki: Akodone (dyskusja). Akurat tu na ML jestem adminem, więc nick sam w sobie jest kolorowy, ale u Was będą to zwyczajne linki, jak do artykułów. Czasami jakieś szczególne upiększacze nie są potrzebne i wystarczy użyć podstawowego wikitekstu, jak pogrubienie, podkreślenie czy kursywa. Przykłady (zmieniam tylko link do nicku): *[[Użytkownik:Akodone|'Akodone']] (dyskusja) — [[Użytkownik:Akodone|'Akodone']] (dyskusja) *''Akodone'' (dyskusja) — ''Akodone'' (dyskusja) *Akodone (dyskusja) — Akodone (dyskusja) Moim zdaniem w podpisach bardzo fajnie wypada zmiana koloru połączona z pogrubieniem, ale najpierw pokażę samą zmianę koloru. Jeśli zamarzy mi się zmiana koloru nicku w podpisie na niebieski, wystarczy, że użyję tego kodu: Akodone (dyskusja). Wyjdzie nam: Akodone (dyskusja). Jeśli chcemy zrobić to samo, tylko że z pogrubieniem (no, jego u mnie zbytnio nie widać, ale ono tam jest), to użyjemy takiego kodu: [[Użytkownik:Akodone|'Akodone']] (dyskusja) z efektem: [[Użytkownik:Akodone|'Akodone']] (dyskusja) Ciekawostka: Mój podpis, którego używam na ogóle wiki, wygląda tak: Akodone ~ Dyskusja Kod na niego wygląda tak: Akodone ~ Dyskusja. Pięć apostrofów na początku i na końcu oznacza jednoczesne wprowadzenie pogrubienia i kursywy. Kod mienia kolor mojego nicku na niebieski, a link do dyskusji staje się fioletowy. Ten podpis jest dobry, minimalistyczny i pasuje do większości wiki. O, właśnie, musicie pamiętać, że Wasz podpis pojawia się na wszystkich wiki! Dlatego jak widzicie wyżej, linki do profilu i strony dyskusji umieściłam po angielsku (choć widoczne napisy są po polsku), dzięki temu wszystkie linki ładnie się zgadzają. Dlatego musicie pamiętać, żeby do podpisu nie dodawać niczego, co działa tylko na jednej wiki. Ale! Jeszcze jedna fajna bajerka, jaką możecie dodać do podpisu, to zmiana czcionki. Ale uwaga! Nie wszystkie czcionki działają na każdej wiki, dlatego wszechobecny na ML Lobster zadziała mało gdzie i lepiej go nie wciskać do podpisu. Bezpiecznymi czcionkami są na pewno takie jak sans-serif, serif, monospace, cursive czy fantasy. Jeśli do mojego podpisu ogólnowikiowego zamarzyła mi się czcionka Monospace, mogę ją osiągnąć w ten sposób: Akodone ~ Dyskusja. Efekt: Akodone ~ Dyskusja Ostatnią rzeczą często dodawaną do podpisów jest mała ozdobna ramka. Przykładowy podpis z taką ramką może wyglądać tak: Akodone ♦ Dyskusja. Cały kod wygląda tak: Akodone ♦ Dyskusja. A tutaj wyjaśnienie poszczególnych fragmentów kodu (te zmieniające kolor i grubość tłumaczyłam już wyżej): *border:3px solid blue; — sprawia, że ramka ma 3 piksele, jest niebieska i jest pojedynczą linią (więcej o ramkach tutaj). *background:#aff; — daje na kolor tła jasnoniebieski. *border-radius:15px; — Zaokrągla ramkę, tak by zaokrąglenia miały promień 15px (do podpisów naprawdę warto używać zaokrągleń, jeśli już się decydujecie na ramkę). *padding:3px — sprawia, że między ramką a napisami jest przerwa 3 pikseli. Oczywiście jest sporo zupełnie innych sposobów na zorganizowanie sobie podpisu, tu przedstawiam podstawy, które moim zdaniem zupełnie wystarczą do tego, żeby podpis stał się atrakcyjny i wyróżniający się na tle innych. thumb|Zapisywanie zmian w preferencjach W każdym razie, jeśli już macie kod na swój wymarzony podpis (warto go zapisać i przetestować na przykład w brudnopisie), to teraz należy go wstawić na stronę preferencji. W polu „Własny podpis”, na który wcześniej Wam zwróciłam uwagę, wklejamy kod, a następnie musimy zapisać nasze preferencje. W tym celu zjeżdżamy na dół strony i klikamy przycisk Zapisz. Raz pomagałam z podpisem osobie, której błędem było właśnie to, że nie zapisywała zmian w preferencjach, dlatego uznałam, że jest to godne wspomnienia. No, to chyba tyle podstaw podpisowych! A, i na sam koniec: jeśli chcesz poczytać sobie więcej o podpisach, to zapraszam do tego ciekawego bloga, bo jest tam parę dobrych porad, zarówno w samym blogu, jak i w komentarzach. Do następnego! |-|Kącik zabaw= Niestety nasz mini-konkursik okazał się kompletną klapą, dlatego pomyślałam, że po prostu zrobię z tego formę zabawy na Dyskusjach. A tymczasem zapraszam do małej miraculowej krzyżówki ^^ ---- ---- #Imię złoczyńcy, jakie przybrał Armand D'Argencourt po zaakumowaniu. #Odcinek, w którym debiutuje Księga Zaklęć. #Angielskie i francuskie imię Nino używającego Miraculum Żółwia. #Broń Mayury. #Imię bohaterki wzorowanej na Laurze Marano. #Tam m.in. rozgrywa się akcja odcinka Faraon. #Odnalazła zgubione Miraculum Pszczoły. #Kwami Myszy. #W odcinku Chameleon miała paść ofiarą akumy. |-|Zakątek listów= Wyraź opinię na temat gazetki! Napisz do nas list! Kategoria:Gazetka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach